The present invention relates to weapon accessories and, more particularly, to a magazine well insert that prevents contaminants from entering the magazine well on semiautomatic and automatic pistols and rifles. The invention can also be rapidly configured into a weapon safety device by physically preventing the weapons firing pin from coming into contact with a chambered round.
Currently, military personnel deployed in a combat zone must carry a weapon at all times. There are times when military and contract personnel operating inside a secure base or forward operating base must carry a weapon in an unloaded condition with the magazine removed for safety concerns. When the weapons magazine is removed, contaminants, such as dust, sand and other debris, may enter the magazine well contaminating the weapons internal components. This contamination will cause the weapon to malfunction or render the weapon unusable until cleaned.
A common solution currently utilized by United States military personnel for keeping the magazine well on a weapon clean is to place a paper towel or rag in the magazine well. This method of placing a paper product or rag in the weapon's magazine well may allow sand and other debris to bypass the rag or paper product and contaminate the weapon. When deployed in a combat environment, a contaminated weapon may not function properly and could place military personnel in a very dangerous situation. This invention will also benefit all facets of law enforcement. Some police departments do not allow the storage of weapons with a magazine installed and like with the military this causes contamination issues.
Currently, there is an extreme need for a magazine well insert that will protect the weapon from sand, dust and other debris when the weapons magazine is removed from the weapon.